Xcom: Enemy Unknown: Everything Ends
by Spectating Souls
Summary: These last few missions may be Xcom's last, will Xcom be able to climb out of this pit of losses, or will the world lose fate in it?
1. Prologue

"Central, this is Bigsky, report heavy casualties" "Roger Bigsky, you are clear to head home" The Skyranger's engine roars to life as the pilot increases the throttle. The Skyranger's medal plates gleam in the pale moonlight as it flys of a scene of death,destruction, and panic. Sq. (Squaddie) John Mark lay on his back, becoming a immobile rock in front of the alien craft. Lt. (Lieutenant) Sarah Jones, the last killed, lay in a big circle of 13 corpses, all killed by her laser rifle. Everything was light by pale, distant, natural moonlight or the electrical headlights of abandoned police cruisers, taxis, busses and cars. 3 Mutons stand around Sarah's body, now just a lifeless heap on the battlefield of abandoned vehicles and buildings, some burned by plasma bullets, some burned by fire, some where perfectly fine, mabye a door ajar in one or two. The aliens payed little attention to the Skyranger, flying above their heads at a speed fast enough to cross the entire pacific in two hours. Rk. (Rookie) Antonio Renden was killed by his ally, who panicked and shot him in the face. Rk. Francis Herdan, responcible for Antonio's death, was grenaded by Muton. The weapons and/ or any non Xcom standard armor where recovered. "It's such a shame to see something like this" Dr. Shen says, looking the commander in the eyes "Maybe we could build things to support the people out in the field". The commander shrugs and visits Dr Vahlen in the research lab. "The interogation will be done in a couple of days" she says, writing things on her clip board. The commander walks back to mission control, and initiates a search for alien activity.

-5 days later-

"Central, Commander, we have picked up an UFO landing" says a person on the right if the hologlobe. "Should we send a team, Commander?" Central asks, getting ready to inform everyone. The commander nods. "Alright" Central says, moving to the intercom "Assembale a team and prep the Skyranger, we have a landing that needs to be cleared"


	2. Chapter 1: Invading the LZ

The skyranger glided silently through the crisp night air, casting it's enormous shadow onto the ground below. "ten seconds till drop and remember, this is a landing, not a crash, also, they landed in a town, use the buildings to your advantage " says the pilot, flipping switches and gripping the control stick. Then, the skyranger sets down, opening the large door. The squad exits the Skyranger, entering the cool, crisp, midnight air. Cpt. 'The Destroyer' Jakson looks around and says "This is quiet, too quiet..." he runs to cover and crouches behind it. "Don't say that, it's never to quiet with this as your job" says Sq. Smith, running as fast as she could to get behind some cover "I'll be on lookout" she says, looking around slowly. "Squaddies and their wishes to impress higher ranks" says Major Johnson, putting his sniper on his back, and unholstering his pistol "Besides, this IS to quiet, it's always a bad sign if it is this quiet." Lt. Micheal moves towards the others, then using his Ghost armor to get farther than they are, without having to worry about being spotted. Then, a sectoid runs towards Sq. Smith. She turns to it, aiming her shotgun at it. A loud bang and the sound of a sectoid screaming breaks the still air, the Sectoid's body falls to the floor, full of little holes made from the shell's payload. "Well, that was weak" She says, cocking the slide of the shotgun. "It wasn't weak, it was a scout" says Major Johnson, turning to look her in the eyes "you just let them know where we are. "Well, that gives us time to prepare, but not much" says 'The Destroyer' "But it's enough to get a strategic advantage, so lets stop discussing and get tactical" Major Johnson replies, running and climbing onto the top of the building. Lt. Micheal runs back to the others and helps them get into a defense formation "Smith, get between the open door and the dumpster. Jakson, take your laser lmg and get behind that car's door" "What are you going to do?" asks Sq. Smith. "I'm going to assist the sniper, he needs to be protected from being flanked" Says Lt. Micheal, climbing up the ladder and he runs to a crate near where Major Johnson. "you seem to have a good vantage point" says Lt. Micheal, watching his flank "Fairly, but I may need to find a better if something gets past this area" "why can't you just rely on 'the destroyer' and Smith?" "because, if they aren't prepared for it, I can take it out before it reaches them".  
Major Johnson holsters his laser pistol and pulls his plasma sniper rifle off of his back. "Get ready, we don't know what to expect" says Lt. Micheal. "Well, let's not expect this to be easy" responds Major Johnson, with slight agitation in his voice. after that, Micheal had remaned silent, waiting for something to happen.  
"How come I didn't get a laser weapon?" says Sq. Smith, envying 'The Destroyer's heavy laser "Because you are a squaddie, and we are higher ranks". "I see... or they where sexist" Says Sq. Smith "That too" The Destroyer says, chuckling. Then, a plasma shot goes whizzing by The Destroyer's head. "CONTACT!" he yells, firing back. Johnson aims down his scope, lining up to shoot at the Muton's head; he pulls the trigger, the weapon's recoil punches the stock into his shoulder. The Muton's head explodes and it's blood sprays everywhere. "Damn, nice shot" says Lt. Micheal. Then, Lt. Micheal falls face first into the ground, his face smashes against the roof of the building. In his back was a large hole from a plasma shot, oozing out blood like a volcano. His skull was bleeding, covering the roof in his blood.  
"Man down!" yells Johnson, turning around to see another Muton, towering over him. He aims for the head, causing it to explode, spraying the blood all over him. "That's what you get, bastard" he says, kicking the Muton's body. Then, he hears a scream from below and he sees Smith run up there. She stops, looks at the bodies and says "What happened here?". "A Muton killed Micheal, I assume one killed The Destroyer as well" he says, looking at the blood on Smith's armor. "Yeah, he died" she says, getting behind cover "Damn, we may need to retreat soon, if we can that is". Then, 2 Mutons and a Berserker are seen patrolling the area. Smith raises her weapon to shoot at them. "Don't" Johnson says, putting his hand over the barrel of her weapon "we don't want to get spotted" but, at that moment, a Floater fly's up to where they are and it yells to let everyone know where the X-com operatives are. "God damn it, we are gonna have company" Johnson says, turning to Smith "get ready" he says, shooting the Floater.


End file.
